


Beacon's Wolf

by AgnaDominica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnaDominica/pseuds/AgnaDominica
Summary: Ruby, a young faunus born in a secluded village in the Forever Fall forest. Weiss, the Schnee heiress, a family known for their hatred of the faunus. What could result in their meeting? Bonds will be created and tested, love will bloom. White rose with side Bumblebee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Agna Dominica, I’m an avid fanfiction reader since years, and I’m now taking the jump and trying to write on my own. I apologize for any errors as English is not my native language. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I did enjoy writing it. I let you with the fic in question.

In the distant village of Adola, located in the Forever Fall forest in Vale, I was not a cheerful as you would expect from a girl of my age. I was walking through the woods without purpose, basking in the calmness it brings me.

As a 14-year-old, people would think I would be in the village, playing with other children, but here I was, wandering alone, a sad expression on my visage still warmed by the lasts sun rays of summer. I was wearing simple clothes, a black jean and an oversized red hoodie. Lately, I caught some men gazing me intently, and their leer made me uneasy, hence my attire.

I was always a lonely, preferring the company of books than other kids. It did not help that my parents were only talking about how they would one day take their revenge against humans. They did not care about what I was doing most of the time now, so I stayed secluded, reading in the forest. My wolf’s ears flattened against my head as I sighed while walking back to the village. I thought back to my life a few years ago.

It was simple, Joan my father was a logger, and Laura, my mother, weaver. I’m not sure my parents were ever truly content with me. Not that they abused me or anything, but I have never felt truly loved. Sure, there was an embrace from time to time, but it always seemed distant, as if they felt compelled to do it. Nothing like I read in the books, where the embrace of a mother would wash all the sorrow or just a hug from a father would make you feel safe from all the harm in the world. I think they had a child, not because they wanted but to answer the expectation of the others. Every day which passed seemed like the same to me; I would go with the other kids in the big house that served as a school during the day. After that, my parents would ask me how was my day and then, I would either go to the forest or my room for the rest of the day. It was not the best, but I had a roof and food every day, so I guess it was not the worst.

But as time flew, my parents distanced themselves from me, well, it went from having some interactions to none at all. They were only talking about their vengeance. Now that I was thinking about it, it first began when some other faunus that I never saw came back with the villagers who were in Vale, the only thing I remembered about them was their white mask attached to their pants and the hateful gleam in their eyes. I rememorate their speech, it was full of malicious intents and it scared me. It only went worse through the years, their meetings became more frequents, their number grow, and she saw more and more of the villagers with a white mask to their waist. The village had changed so much, some people who didn’t agree with them were disappearing. I kept a low-profile so that I wouldn’t get noticed, but as I was getting older, I knew I couldn’t escape indefinitely. My mother was submitted to my father, and he was mad, there was no better way to describe it. He was not only participating in all meeting, but he often gave the speech himself. He proclaimed himself as the voice of the village and with the support of the white fang banished all who opposed them. As much as I wanted to flee, I was trapped in there, only those trusted by the white fang could leave the place.

My steps grew slower as I was approaching the village, I was eager to meet Tukson again, but I still wanted to be alone a little. Thinking about him made me smile as I recalled our first encounter…

_It was a calm day at the village when he came with a cart full of books and her, hiding and tracking him shyly. Hiding behind a crate, she kept looking until their gaze meet, he remarked the little girl and approached slowly and crouch to not frighten her._

_“Hey, what is your name young one?” he asked me still with the same smile_

_“I’m Ruby Rose” My reply short, eyes on the ground, too self-conscious to look him in the eyes._

_“And what is a young girl like you doing here alone?” He then gestured with his hand a group of children playing. “And why are you not playing with the others?”_

_“And why do you care?”_

_My gaze was still fleeing his, and while I was trying to keep my voice firm, I felt some tremor to it._

_“You seemed sad and I wanted to help you I guess.” His voice dropped to a whisper and he continued._

_“Do you know about tales, stories of great men and women who saved the world, memoirs of princes and princesses who fell in love. Do you want me to tell you their stories?”_

_“Yes!”_

_The answer flew before I could even think about it and I grew embarrassed about my outburst._

_“I had a feeling you would be interested, come with me, I’ll introduce you to your new friends,” He said with a laugh._

_After that, I followed him in his cart, and he settled down next to me. He looked me in the eyes and started_

_“Let me tell you a story; it starts with a simple sentence: Once upon a time…”_

 

Following the meeting with Tukson, I sank into my little world, escaping a reality which was harder each day that passed. What used to be a peaceful settling was now looking like a military storage area. Where children played, now they trained, and the place where villagers discussed was now empty outside of the meetings. Fortunately, she was still young, and people didn’t pay attention to her. Into her thoughts, she automatically steered towards Tukson. He was sitting at the edge of the village, still with his cart. He waved at me as I approached.

“Hello there little pixie. How are you feeling?”

He was trying to sound relaxed, but I immediately remarked something was wrong. He tensed, and his smile looked forced.

“Hello Tukson, I’m fine, but you know how I feel about this nickname,” I replied, embarrassed. After a moment of hesitation, I added. “And... Are you doing alright?”

The anxiety must have been evident on my face causing him to sigh just before he answered.

“That much is obvious, right?” His visage closed, and I knew I would not like what he had to say. I tried to steel my emotions and let him continue.

“I… will not be able to come anymore in the village. I...”

“Why” I interrupted him in a surge of emotion.

“Listen, Ruby, I do not want this any more than you, but there are things you are too young to understand. You see what is happening here and yet the full implication escapes your grasp. I promise you that if I could, I would continue to come in the village but I had to make a choice. If I stayed here, I would be condemned to a life I do not want. I hope you will one day see my reasons.”

His voice strained, and he put a hand on my shoulder as he looked directly into my eyes.

“I have a parting gift for you, but before that, I have a request. I want you to keep your spirit intact, I know the situation in the village will only worsen with each day, but do not let that affect you. Do not let them bend you to their will but retain your freedom secret. They can’t know, or they will force you to see the world their ways.”

As he was saying that, he removed his hand from my shoulder and took something from his cart, a leather notebook with a rose on its cover.

“You have lived long enough through other’s story; it is now time to write your own.”

He handed me the book, and I took him with some apprehension, knowing that our time grew short.

“I hope we will meet again, and until this happens, I wish you the best little one. I would love to talk more, but I have to go.” He put me on the ground from his cart and gave me a last glance before adding. “Goodbye.”

The cart moved away slowly and I soon only saw an uncertain silhouette in the distance before it disappeared completely.

 

To be honest, I did not know Tukson that much. Our only interactions had been around books and reading, but I could not say I knew him on a personal level. I only saw what he wanted me to see and while I could say his kindness toward was genuine I was unable to refute that he was interacting with the white fang and this was the primary reason for his visit to the village. Still, he was the first and only person who had tried to help me ease my solitude. “ _Well let’s not delve into that thought and go home.”_ Home… This made me laugh, a roof that I shared with strangers at best. Shaking my head, I resumed my walk.

My house was simple enough, like all in the village it was a small wooden cottage. I was at the door when I heard the voices of my parents inside. I faltered before bracing myself and pushing the door open. They were there, sitting on a chair around the table in the living room. No sooner had I walked out the entrance, I sensed their gaze on me. Something was different; there was a… gleam in their eyes.

Joan, my father, said to me, “Come sit, Ruby, we need to talk.”

Hesitant, I took a chair and sat down. “Yes, father. What do you want?”

“There have been rumors about you recently, some people said you were reluctant to support our cause, but I refused to believe them. For now. The only reason I have yet to take action is that you are my daughter. So now, I need your confirmation, are you one of us?,” He asked with a stern voice, his expression menacing.

Fear began to grow in me, but I tried not to let it show on my visage. I doubt I was successful, and I felt my voice shaking a little,

“Yes, I am, Father.”

“I’m glad to hear it. If you are one of us, it’s time for you to act the part. You are my daughter, but before that, you are a faunus. As one, you have a duty to our race. You never went in a city, so you do not know what is happening there. You do not see the discrimination we, as faunus, are victims each day. You stay here in your books, ignoring all the misery your brothers and sisters are inflicted upon, and that,” he said emphasizing on the word, “is something that needs to stop. If you are truly one of us, you will have to prove it and participate actively in our fight. No more will you stay on the side while our people bleed every day to win this war. Do you understand?”

Each word grew in intensity until it seemed to fill the room. And with each word, my façade crumble more and more, the fear showing on my visage. I remembered Tukson words, pleading me to hide my true sentiments but I was never one for lies and deception. I was never good at it. I knew, even before answering that it would be a bad idea but I couldn’t bring myself to hide anymore. My voice started low and uncertain,

“No, Father. I do not understand, and I never did. I get it, even though I don’t have to go through it, that we are victims of the Humans discrimination and violence.” Despite my fear, I elevated my voice. “We live here in the depth of the forest, and humans never come here so why do you care so much about this vengeance! Why would I participate in this although I have nothing against them, I never met one!” The outburst ragged my breathing, and the determination replaced the fear. I do not even know how I could be so bold in front of my father, but it was exhilarating to finally be able to express my feelings. But my sense of victory was short-lived when I saw the expression of pure fury my father directed to me. I unconsciously took a step backward, and my father abruptly stood up, knocking down the chair at the same time.

“How DARE you?! You have no idea what our race is going through, what we went through in the past. You are just a child, and even if you can’t see reason now, you WILL DO IT in the future.” He exclaimed with fervor, “What do you think happens to isolated faunus village usually? They get either destroyed or enslaved, but I’m sure your books didn’t tell you about that, right? It was only a matter of time before it happens to us. The white fang saved us, gave us a cause, and we, as a whole has to repay them. I have little time for your childishness, so now you will come with me where you belong, or I will have to punish you.”

His visage twisted by the anger left little doubt about his intentions. His jaw was closed, and I could hear his teeth grinding. I was terrified beyond reason, but my mind could not accept what my father was telling me, so I straightened up,

“What is your plan then, to go to war against humans? The world would be at war for decades, and the only Grimm will come out victorious! You know THAT! I know I’m just a child and I don’t truly understand the situation, but even I know that conflict is not the answer. We should try to resolve it without further bloodshed. Maybe if that is your answer, humans are right and you are monsters !”

I yelled at my father, unaware of the consequences. If I thought my father was furious before, it was now pure hatred, and I realized too late what I did. I rushed to the door and put my hand on the handle to open it when my father gripped my arm.

“You will stay here. I know what you would do if you escaped,”

His grip on my arm tightened, and he pulled me inside as he continued. I sent a desperate glance to my mother only to see her indifferent to my plea. Tears were running abundantly over my cheeks and I tried to resist my father, but he threw me on the ground.

“I see it now, you have chosen your side, the rumors were true. It must be all the books you read, full of nice and kind humans against the evil faunus. I guess you were expecting to go in a city and throw yourself to some human like the good whore you are; anything is better than a monster, right? It seems like the precedent punishments were not enough and who better than my own daughter to set an example. If your mind is so unwilling to help our cause maybe your body will do. At least you will be able to serve us, and when you have children, they will be more subdued.”

I couldn’t believe what I heard, my own father wanted to give me away like some object. I was nauseous and I wanted to throw up, but I couldn’t move from the ground. I felt him rip my clothes apart with his claws, drawing marks on my body, and drag me half-naked through the village. It was like I no longer had control over my body, until my father yank me abruptly and I fell on the ground again, in the central square. I tried to preserve what was left of my modesty with the shreds of my underwear and hands as I heard his call to gather. His hand found his way to my shoulder to make sure I would not run and when they were all here I heard him talk,

“Hear me, fellow brothers and sisters. On this day, my daughter decided that she wouldn't fight for us. She decided to favor the humans over us. We can’t accept this. There is no place for traitors in our rank, but still, she remains a faunus. She seemed eager, earlier on, to throw herself to humans, and while we can’t answer her wishes, maybe her body will serve the cause better than she ever could. Bring her to the warehouse. ”

 _I should have listened to Tukson and kept my opinion to myself. I brought this fate on me, a tool used to satisfy the lust of these men and breed for their cause..._ The contact of a hand on my arm brought me out of my stupor, and I tried to struggle against the grip. Frustrated by my resistance, the man slapped me in the face. A bruise was starting to appear on my face as it hit the ground violently. Just as he bent over to grab me again, I ducked and ran. The moment, his hand touched my shoulder, I sensed something awakened on me, and when his hand closed, it only grasped a few rose petals.

 

Rushing through the woods, I ignored everything, the plants carving into me as I ran. I wanted to get away from all this madness, but I knew I couldn’t go far as I was already exhausted. Out of force, I slumped down against a tree and cried. My father wouldn’t let this slide, and he would find me sooner or later, but I refused to accept this. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why couldn’t I live a simple life? Why…_ In the end, it was only one word, why. I looked around me and only saw the lux greenery of the forest, my blood mixing with the red leaves on the ground. The sun was setting, and the light was slipping through the branches, bathing the scene in a crimson glow. Since I didn’t want to subject myself to this life, I had only one solution left, end my misery. Could I do it? _Is this how I want my life to end? I can try to flee through the woods and live there, unknown and forgotten of all._ I tried to stand, but the moment I took a step, a sharp pain in my thigh forced me to sump against the bark. _I have only one option left then._ _There you go, Ruby, muster your courage, it will be over soon._ I extended my claws and stared at them like they held my answers. Shaking, I brought my hand to my neck and began to push the claws through the skin, blood starting to drip down my chest. I took a deep breath, and whereas I was ready to end my life, I felt a grasp on my hand forcing me to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some grammar and formatting


	2. Chapter 2

It was impossible; I was sure to be alone. My thoughts ran so deep that I ignored everything else, and I paid the price. I tried in vain to force my hand down my throat in a last effort to escape my fate, but the grip was firm and didn’t falter. I tried to struggle and claw my way out with my other hand when a second hand pinned my other arm. Without any way to keep fighting, I dared to look up from the ground and saw a black skirt followed by a white top. What struck me most as I looked her face was the absence of faunus features. She had a lean face complimented by wide green eyes, her lips forming a thin line and her brows frowned. I couldn’t figure out what she was thinking and being frank; I didn’t care at all. _Maybe it is one of these humans my father talked me about, those who enslaved us, or maybe to kill some of us_. That would surely make my father laugh if he learned. _To hell if I know_. I couldn’t take over my opponent; I was too tired and distraught, so I let my shoulder slump, defeat clearly displayed on my face. She still hadn’t moved, except to keep me restrained, and didn’t utter a word. In spite of me, I felt the rage begin to rise in me as the silence dragged on and we stare at each other All the emotions I had bottled up were starting to run wild, and I started to writhe again. I then shouted at my aggressor,

“What are you waiting for? Just take me away or kill me, but don’t just stay here staring at me like I’m some sort of disease.”

 What I said didn’t make any sense, and I knew it. I just confronted my father about his views on humans, yet here I have accused the first one I met. I just wanted someone to vent my wrath, someone to lash on. I had too much in me to keep it locked up as I did through the years. I was an emotional wreck, sniffing loudly, my tears falling to the ground mingled with blood, dripping through the leaves. My mind was in turmoil, my thoughts constantly shifting giving me no rest. I screamed in pure frustration, trying to shut the voices in my head, then, without any force left, I collapsed against her, my forehead bumping softly onto her chest. Just a few moments later, her grip lessened, and hesitantly, she wrapped me in her arms. Something broke when I felt her embrace, and I began to sob. My hands clenched on her top as if she could disappear at any moment; she was a stranger, a human moreover, but she brought what I craved all my life; a shoulder to cry on and a comforting touch. After some time my sobs subdued and I spoke with a hoarse voice,

“Why did you stopped me… Why did you save me?”

I had trouble to speak without breaking again, and little hiccups cut my questions. She pushed me away from her to look into my eyes, as she answered

“As a huntress, it is my duty to help those in need.”

Her gaze was gentle and her voice sweet. I couldn’t believe that a human, always described as monsters by my father or the white fang would just save me just selflessly. Likely sensing my doubts, she mutters soothingly,

“It’ll be alright, I won’t let you get hurt anymore.”

I began to calm down as she wiped away the traces of tears on my cheeks with her fingertips. Slightly tensing at the touch at first, I relaxed as we fell into a silence only perturbed by the chirping of birds. Soon, my ears twitched as I recognized the sound of my pursuers. Dread started to creep in me as I quickly explain,

“We can’t stay, we have to go. Please take me with you! I can’t stay here… I can’t.”

I grabbed her hand and took a step, a hiss escaping my lips as I forced myself to ignore the pain. Swiftly coming to a decision, she nodded her head, carried me and took off. I don’t remember much after that, only some bridles. The night falling. Her cape wrapped around me spreading warmth in my frail body.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up in a bed that was definitely not mine. I got up and sat on the edge when I noticed I had a purple cape on my hands. I took time to recollect the events that brought me here, and I looked around at the room where I was sitting. It was plain, just four walls without any decorations, a bed, and a desk. All in all, it was neat and tidy. I noticed my wounds had been cleaned, and I had a bandage on my thigh. As I took some steps cautiously, I saw some clothes folded on the desk accompanied by a note.

 

_Hello,_

_I am not sure you remember, but I am Glynda Goodwitch, we met yesterday._

_I took the liberty to put you on the bed and prepare some clothes when you wake up._

_When you are ready, please join me in the living room._

It was a pair of gray pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I was too little for the outfit, but with some efforts and a belt she left on purpose on the desk, I managed to hold the clothes in place. Bracing myself for what would be a painful conversation, I took a deep breath and opened the door. The Huntress was sitting on a chair, reading some article or news on her scroll. She lifted her head up as I entered the room and made a smile. She showed me a tray with biscuits, yogurt and a glass of water on it,

“Hello, young miss. Take a sit and eat your breakfast, you must be hungry.” As to prove it, my stomach chose this moment to growl, and I blushed, embarrassed.

“Thank you,” I mumbled.

I sat in front of her and hesitantly stared at the meal. She smiled again and nodded,

“It’s okay, eat. I’ll wait.”

I ate slowly, and when finished I stared at the empty tray to gather my thoughts. I had to do this.

“I am… ready to talk” My voice didn’t come as firm as I would have liked, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“Let’s have this discussion on the couch. It will be more comfortable.”

After getting settled, she talked again,

“I apologize, I know this will be difficult for you but I’m sure you understand that I have questions.” Her voice was soft but carried authority, and I knew I wouldn't be able to lie. Not like I was any good at it, hence my situation. I nodded at her to continue,

“Good. What is your name and how old are you?”

“My name is Ruby Rose, and I am 14, madam.”

“Please, just Glynda. Are you from the village of Adola?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Can you tell me how did you end in such a situation and how the White Fang came to your village?”

“It’s… only fair I tell you,”

I knew I couldn’t escape the questions, but it didn’t make it easier to answer. I heard of huntresses and what they stand for. It was no coincidence she was there near the village last night, and I was certainly not the reason of her presence.

 “I… suppose you are already aware of the white fang presence in my village?” She nodded to confirm, and I continued.

“They have not always been there. Their arrival was a few years ago. Before that the village was normal, we were just living a simple life, day-to-day. I saw one of them for the first time four years ago. I remember it distinctly, we are isolated, and we don’t often see new people. After that, life in the village began to change through time. They organized meetings to spread their message, to explain how the issues between humans and faunus could never be resolved peacefully. The injustices, we, as faunus suffered was nothing new, the villagers who were going to Vale often complained about it, but what the white fang proposed was a different answer than just accept it. They played with their fear that isolated villages were easy to target for humans, which they enslaved and wiped out. They offered protection at the condition we support them. Soon enough, the village turned into an outpost; it was easy to hide and scheme so deep in the forest. During this period, my father became a fanatic, giving speeches for them and proclaiming himself ‘voice of the village’. I also noticed some villagers disappearing, people who didn’t agree with them. After that, nobody tried to fight them. For my part, I’ve never found myself in their opinions, but I was smart enough not to let it known. Since I was young, I was always the introverted child, and I preferred to stay away from other kids. My parents,” I flinched at the mention of them, “were always distant too, I think I was more of an obligation to them. So I found solace in the forest, spending hours walking around and reading.“

Despite his interaction with the white fang, I deliberately omitted Tukson from my story. I didn’t want to bring him any trouble.

”I only escaped their notice for so long, because I was still young. Yesterday was… different. My father,” The shiver who spread to my spine had nothing to do with cold, “confronted me on rumors circulating about me. My frequent absence to the meetings and lack of support to their group made the issue brought to him. I think in some twisted way, the reason he chose to ignore the rumors about me until this day was that, as his daughter, he was certain of my loyalty. I overheard they had some problems recently, so I guess that’s why he wanted to check this rumors,”

My whole body trembled as the repressed memories flowed again in my mind, and I started to breathe erratically,

”He faced me directly and asked me about my side. To him, there is no neutral side, so it’s either for or against them. I tried to lie, but I couldn’t maintain my facade, and I lashed on him. I told him the questions I had in my heart for all these years. I asked him his reasons to support the White Fang, and why should we have to fight humans as we never had contact with them. But that only served to anger him, and he explained how without the white fang we would have no purpose, that they were protecting us from the humans, and the Schnee in particular.“

Tears started to trickle from the corner of my eyes, and I was talking loudly,

“I tried to talk him about the Grimm and why we should aim for a peaceful approach, that even if they won it would be a Pyrrhic victory at best or seal for all of us if they lost. I… Told him if their only solution to the discrimination against us was a bloodshed, so they were monsters. When I saw the hate on his face, I knew I had to get away, but he stopped me and threw me on the ground,”

I felt dizzy, and I couldn’t breathe properly. It was too much, and I saw myself again in my house, but I continued, nearly hysterical at this point,

“I… I… He threatened me, He called me a human _whore_! He said that since I didn’t want to help them… He said that as his daughter I was the best to set an example. He gave me away for them to enjoy and my children would serve them better. He tore my clothes and dragged me into the central place of the village and gathered the others to humiliate me in front of everyone. After he left me, one of them tried to force me to come, but I made a run. They chased me and as one of them caught up with me, I… I wanted to be free of all this. I ran, I remember… like flashes. Trees on the side as I raced to escape. I was scared but too tired to continue. I didn’t want them to take me back, so I knew… I had no choice…,“

Tears blurred my vision, and I heard Glynda call me, but I was no longer able to stop. I felt myself hyperventilate and my whole body shake unbridled. I didn’t notice my claws extending and drawing blood in my clenched fists. Unconsciously, my hands began to move to my throat,

“I WANT TO DIE!”

 A hand grabbed my arm, and I lashed. I felt my claws digging into flesh and ripples of blood run along my forearm.

“NO! LET ME GO! I WON’T COME BACK!”

A sting in my neck… No… I have to fight… I…

 

I quickly sterilized my wound and hissed at the burning sensation. It was my fault, I was careless and didn’t use my aura in time to protect myself.  I had to I quickly cleaned the blood in her hand and carried her to my bed. After tucking her, I let my hand linger on the door handle, and I saw her turn around to her side and clench my cape. A faint smile bloomed as I gazed at her while she slept. It would take a few hours for her to wake up with the sedative I gave her, so time wasn’t an issue, and it would be hopefully enough to keep her in a dreamless slumber. I sat on the couch to think about what transpired. Ruby’s story shook me to the heart. I felt something salty pass my lips, and the foreign watery sensation gathered in my eyes. It was solely luck that I was there in time to save her last night, but I couldn’t help to think that it was maybe more. _Is this the time for me to think about it? I have to talk to Ozpin about this._ I stood up and headed out to his office. _I prefer dealing with Grimm. They are monsters by nature while these people have chosen to become one._ I pondered over my decision to help the young girl. As a huntress, I witnessed a lot of horrors. I saw fellow hunters die combating the Grimm or the White Fang, and I had to kill when it was inevitable. _So why does Ruby affect me this much?_ I was never one for physical contact, yet I embraced her and tucked her into the bed. _Like a mother would._ I had never been so confused, and it was preposterous, but the thought kept rushing back in my mind. I always prided myself as pragmatic and fair, but what I was feeling had nothing to do with it. It was purely emotional. _What makes this girl so particular to worry me so much. I can’t in good conscience let her leave; she has nowhere to go. I will discuss it with Ozpin._ She had stirred up something buried in me, and I had to clear my mind quickly before I knocked on the door.

“It’s Glynda, can I come in?”

“Please, come in.”

I entered the familiar circular room and walked to his desk to take a seat.

 “I talked to our new resident, and I am here to report.”

He stared at me intently over his glasses,

“You don’t have to talk like this Glynda. The situation is bothering you, and I know it is not related to the mission. What is this about?” I should have known that Ozpin would find out, and I adjusted my glasses. I nervously adjusted my glasses, and I picked up,

“It is a difficult matter for me.First of all, I would like to point out that Ruby Rose, the girl I rescued is not a threat to Beacon and I pledge my responsibility. However, her story is not mine to tell, so I will not divulge it. We know each other for a long time Ozpin, and I would appreciate your guidance on the subject.”

I heard him sigh softly,

“Glynda, as you said we are more than acquaintances at this point, and I’d dare say that we are friends, so you don’t have to talk to me as headmaster, but as someone you trust.” I spent some seconds considering my next words,

“There are those emotions since I rescued her and I heard her story. I have this impulse in me that push me to comfort her. I am uncertain about many things, but I know I don’t want her to leave. I would like her to stay here in Beacon.”

He stared at me quizzingly as if trying to figure me out but I withstood his gaze.

“I will take your word that young Ruby does not endanger Beacon, but still you know I can’t just allow a civilian to stay here without reasons.” He seemed to consider his options before focusing on me again,

“How old is she?”

“She is 14.”

“I have something to propose, but first I would like to know what do you see in her. Surely you have already come across other orphans in your job, so what makes her peculiar in your eyes?”

“I have no idea. I will not enter into the details, but when I saw her, she wanted to suicide. You know I would not let a child die in front of me without doing anything.”

“I would hope so, yes.”

“When I saved her, she tried to struggle and lashed on me. This is when I saw her eyes, gleaming silver. I sensed the anger and the pain, but there was a desire to live underneath. I have the sentiment she has potential to be great.”

“Silver eyes you say. It is unheard, but let’s get back to our problem. The only way for Ruby to stay in Beacon would be to become a student. She has three years ahead to complete the task, which I believe under your supervision, is quite possible.”

I closed my eyes a moment to collect myself. Would I go to such an extent to help her. Curiously, I was not afraid. I knew there were no other alternatives but even if they were, I don’t think I would have chosen them. I opened my eyes,

“I accept to teach Ruby Rose to prepare her for Beacon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you feel like it or have any questions, let a review, and I’ll do my best to answer or just chat about the story.  
> About Glynda in this chapter, she can seem OOC, but I’d like to think that even a person as strict as Glynda have a soft side in her and she just doesn't show it on the show because she is in her teacher’s role. Feel free to tell me what you thought of it.
> 
> Edit: Fixed "Grimms" mistakes, and added some formatting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but I thought it would be a good introduction to the story and I have things planned quite ahead. I would be honored to read and answer any review/question you have. Any advice will be welcomed with open arms, and if you have suggestions to improve my writing, it would be a pleasure. I hope to see you soon for the second chapter, take care !


End file.
